


I Get Breathless at the Buzzing of the Bike

by pqlaertes



Series: Ripper and Annie [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Mikado - Fandom
Genre: Crack, F/M, Filk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pqlaertes/pseuds/pqlaertes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A filk from an alternate timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Get Breathless at the Buzzing of the Bike


    Annie:  I get breathless at the buzzing of the bike  
    
    when we're speeding down the road from town to town;  
    
    and I quiver like a feather when you're dressed up in your leather  
    
    and side by side we mow the vampires down.  
      
    
    But a partnership successful  
    
    should relieve you when you're stressful  
    
    after nights of taking vampires down.  
      
    
    Ripper: Well, magick's very well for getting high  
    
    and I've a passion for the printed word.  
    
    There's little that could dim moi's passion for a grimoire.  
    
    But to turn _you_ down would be absurd.  
      
    
    Yes I'd like a night of nesting  
    
    if that's what you're suggesting  
    
    and denying you would surely be absurd!  
    

_There is no chorus, because Dru was supposed to sing it but every time she got started all she came out with was "At the moment I'm afraid I am as mad as any hatter . . . " so we had to Basingstoke her into submission._
    
    
    Ripper: On the bed or on the floor or on the desk,  
    
    is there one position you prefer?  
    
    I'd be glad to nibble just to prove that I'm flexible.  
    
    Is there a special sort of spot that makes you purr?  
      
    
    Annie:  If you have a handy toy kit,  
    
    we could certainly employ it.  
    
    But I don't think there's a doubt you'll make me purr.  
      
    
    Are we ready to attempt this do you think?  
    
    Should we study Kama Sutra til we're saved?  
    
    Information I'm inviting on a subject that's exciting:  
    
    do you think we are sufficiently depraved?  
      
    
    Ripper: I don't think you could slight us  
    
    on this subject Aphroditeous.  
    
    Yes, I think we are sufficiently depraved.  
    

_No chorus, just lots of breathless happy noises and a vague hum from the next room where Dru's busily tracing her family ancestry back, back, back, to a prehistoric protoplasmal primordial globule._

=1999=


End file.
